Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $4{,}685{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $4{,}685{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.685 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$